thnks fr th mmrs
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Drew Hayden has been sent to war and is writing about it, and sent all the letters to May Maple. Based around fall out boy's song thnks fr th mmrs!
1. Chapter 1

Just some random memories and letters!

Chapter 1

The first sound

Dear May

I'm Drew and I'm right in the middle of a really problem, war.

You might have heard this on the news and I was forced to go to battle against these horrible people, we all call them the rockets.

Ok, now I will tell you about how we all live here, I'm in a bunker with 3 other men called Ash, Gary and Paul. There are also a few women that are working as chefs and maids to keep the area clean and us all fed well.

I'm one of the men that go to battle and have to fight all the other men. I'm so scared about this, I don't want to die, nor any of my friends. I have never cryed but I might in this battle, I am pissing myself thinking about it (not really). I'm not a manly man, I am quite shy and ignore. I'm also one my last year of high school too and i'm only 18. I don't want to die.

Well I hope you write back and I hope you don't worry about me, I'm totally fine.

From Drew Hayden

* * *

><p>May thought to herself quietly and had a few tears in her eyes but she then grabbed some paper and her best pen, her red one.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Drew Hayden<p>

I'm glad to know you are a really brave student, and your friends sound super cool. I'm May maple and I'm glad to write to you before battle.

I hope you kill heaps of people to win, I also hope you are getting fed well too, and say hi to friends for me too.

I'm not a big fan of war, I hate it and I hate that you have to go through it. War is my worst nightmare but, over the years so many wars have happened and people have died with no notice. I'm glad to know your safe for now and I hope you don't have to fight.

Keep well and enjoy life while you can Drew!

From May Maple

* * *

><p>May prayed and then put the letter in the post box and hoped Drew would be Happy and live a long good life.<p>

WARHING: This story might be really sad in the middle.

Peace Out for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there this chapter will be the most boring chapter (well maybe).

* * *

><p>Dear May Maple<p>

I'm so glad you at least know I'm still alive. I haven't heard from my family at all, I am so happy I get to hear from you may. The first thing I did this morning was pray, I'm not christan I just felt like it. Just when I got your first letter I found out I had to spend christmas here, I was so down about it but I'm not the only one spending the holidays here though. Also Ash, Gary and Paul too.

I found out I'm a really good cook with cooking rice and potatoes. Everybody highly enjoyed all the food and I got fed so many strawberries, I was so happy about that. So may, How you doing? I'm doing fine, I just want more strawberries. And well, HOME!

I hope you write back soon and please don't cry I'm fine.

From Drew

* * *

><p>Dear Drew Hayden<p>

I'm so nervous about you, I've been thinking about you for so long. As I said, PLEASE! Don't go to war, worst thing in the world. Only if everybody was a peace keeper, it would make sense. Say hi to Ash for me, he sounds like he eats a lot of food.

At school, I have three other EPIC friends, Misty the tomboy, Dawn the fashionstar, and leaf the nature queen. Then I'm the rose. And plus thank you for the rose, it was lovely. I'm glad your happy for now.

From May Maple

P.S I'll try not to cry

* * *

><p>May kept her tears in and drew love hearts on the outside of the writing and then posted away.<p>

* * *

><p>This was a pretty short chapter, sorry about that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dis chapter is going to be May and drew fantasy.

Dear drew Hayden

Now, well I will now tell you about our whole pokemon sport day. Well, it is sports for all our pokemon.

I used my glacéon for most of the sports. Glacéon aced ice skating, hockey, and running. It seems weird that we use our pokemon instead of ourselves.

I just have to ask,

do you have a girlfriend? That seems wrong to ask. Ain't it?

Feel free to ask if you want to know more about me.

Well, I hope you write back,

peace out, drew

May maple

* * *

><p>Dear May maple<p>

Nice to hear from you again, I like hearing what happens outside of the base.

At the moment it is pretty windy and dusty, so I'm sneezing my head off.

That question of yours, WHAT! Why would you ask that? Do you think I would go to war with knowing you have a girlfriend? No, I wouldn't. But, you seem cool so I hope if, I get out of war I will meet you.

I love nature, and a really weird fact about me. I have green hair, Paul has lavender hair, and that is all the strange hair colours of the war. Oh yeah, I forgot the nurse, that nurse has pink hair. And what hair colour do ya have? I guess you have chestnut. I hope you do, because I love girls that have chestnut hair.

Peace, and hope to hear from ya soon.

From Drew Hayden

* * *

><p>Drew wiped his slight tears away and sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope ya enjoyed this chapter of thnks fr th mmrs.<p> 


End file.
